Beyond the Veil
by chalkhands96
Summary: Sirius Black was not always alone. Like his friend James, he too found love in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Man" of Hogwarts was tamed by an ehtreal young woman by the name of Mary McQuillen.
1. Prolouge

Beyond the Veil

The last thing Sirius Black heard before he fell through the veil was the shrill laughter of his cousin, and now killer, Bellatrix. The last thing he saw was the look of anguish on his godson's face. The last thing he felt was an overwhelming sense of peace and finality. Then he fell…

Sirius knew he was alone by the eerie silence that surrounded him. He sat up knowing that the curse which had killed him would leave him unscathed. He was in a great dome shaped room that was exceptionally clean and vaguely familiar. Then he spotted it. The only thing in the whole room that wasn't engulfed by an ethereal fog.

A train, one that was so much like the ones he used to ride on the way to Hogwarts. A flash of pain ripped through him at the memory of him at Hogwarts. _James. Lily. Mary. Marlene. Peter. _Anger coursed its way through his veins at the last name. Such a strong anger that the sadness of his losses was outweighed by his rage. He had never avenged them.

The sound of a horn ripped through the air and startled Sirius out of his thoughts. Steam rose from the train and the rumbling of an engine grew loud. _Time to go._

Sirius stood, shaking the stiffness from his body as he approached the train. As he stepped up he thought about the one he would leave behind.

Harry. The only thing left of James and Lily. And yet, somehow his own person. Humble and modest despite the fact that he is the "Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One". He would be ok. He had the strength of his parents in him. Somehow, Sirius knew he would never break. Hermione and Ron would hold him together and just be there as good friends always are. The Weasley family had promise to be there for him and treat him as their own. The promise was unnesscairy, as Sirius knew they loved him, but was still comforted by their thoughts.

He stepped up into the train and headed to the compartment he always shared with James, Remus, Peter, and Lily. Everything seemed to be the same as it was so many years ago. The walls were still a hideous cream color covered with doodles made by students bored on the commute. The carpet was still red and gold. Wood was still chipped from students banging their luggage about. It was all still the same.

Except this time Sirius was alone.

As he approached the compartment he heard a quiet giggle. A giggle just loud enough that he had to wonder if it was his lonely imagination making the noise up. He paused. There it went again and this time he knew it was real. Slowly Sirius reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand. He reached for the handle and lightly grasped it.

_Bang!_

The compartment door flew open with such force that Sirius was knocked backwards and tumbled on the floor.

Three pairs of laughter taunted him about never being able to stay on his feet. But Sirius paid no attention to them. He was too overcome by joy to react. He never thought he would ever hear those laughs again.

Ever.

He stood up and wordlessly peered into the cabin. The first thing he saw was a shock of red hair and almond shaped green eyes. _Lily._ His eyes began to blur with unshed tears. The woman in the seat was without a doubt Lily.

Tears began to fall in a steady stream when Sirius realized that the man next to Lily was James. James shot him a toothy grin and mussed his hair up with the hand not wrapped around Lily. Sirius was too shocked and overjoyed to move. He had so much he wanted to say. About everything. He wanted to tell them how much he missed them and loved them and how he had thought of them each and every day. He wanted to tell them about Harry, Ron, and Hermione and how amazing the trio was and all the great things Sirius was sure they would soon accomplish. He wanted to tell them so much.

But he lost any ability to think when he noticed a third person in the cabin. She looked exactly like she had when she was seventeen. Same corn silk blonde hair, evergreen eyes, porcelain skin. She even wore the same dress he had last seen her in. Sirius shook as he fell to his knees, never once taking his eyes off the person he had tried NOT to think about since she was taken. The pain renewed itself again and again as he began to cry in earnest.

***Hey guys! This is my first ever FanFiction and I am super nervous to hear what yall have to say about it. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. I want this to be something every Harry Potter fan can enjoy and I need readers help to make that happen. Criticizm is welcome but flames will not be accepted! **

****I know the first few chapters may be short and not very well written but, once I get going it will be better I swear! Just stick with me for a few and you will see. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This may not be a good chapter but I'm trying to introduce some of the characters that will be important to the story such as Marlene and Gideon. Of course the Marauders will all be in this story but I wanted to add a little something extra to the group. Molly and Arthur are mentioned but I don't think I will go into as much depth with them as I do others.**

**This may be slow but I want it to be a "slow burning" story. Nothing ruins a good story for me like people falling in love too soon. **

**Chapter 1**

Sirius sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a complete daze as Professor Dumbledore review the rules for the first year students. The rules never changed. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, attend all classes unless excused, don't wander the halls past curfew, do not use magic against any teacher or student under any circumstances, blah, blah, blah. For the past six years he had been hearing these same rules, and for the past six years he had broken every single one of them.

As Sirius withdrew from his thought he refocused on the conversation between James and Gideon about who were the ladies to land this year. Gideon had grown about five inches over the summer, and with his blonde hair and light brown eyes, Sirius knew that he would be serious competition in the looks department. Thankfully, Sirius also knew that Gideon and his elder brother Fabian would have their hands full batting young Arthur Weasley off their sister Molly. Molly was alright in looks but he considered her too much of a sisterly figure to be interested. No, this year he would get something different.

If only he knew what that something was.

"I dunno mate, I think this could be it for me and Evans" James said with a slightly admiring tone.

"You've been saying that for years now. If you had a "connection" don't you think _she _would have realized it by now. After all, she is the smarter of you two." Gideon replied.

"She does know, she is just too afraid to admit she can't resist my devilish good looks and charm." not even James could contain his laughter as he said it. James had been in love with Lily since the day he charmed her hair to knot itself to the back of her chair and she got her revenge in the form of a very well placed left hook. Yup, that's all it took for James to be thoroughly infatuated with the little redhead.

"I honestly don't think that's the problem Prongs" Remus said jokingly.

"Maybe it's the way you smell mate. Or your hair. Who knows she may be into suave guys like me." Sirius chimed in with a smirk. He would never do that to James but everyone at the table knew he was joking.

The room went silent as Professor Dumbledore said his closing words and dismissed them to their chambers. James and Lily, as Gryffindor prefects had to lead the first years through the halls showing them ways to get to Gryffindor Tower as all returning students lingered in the Great Hall mingling with old friends of years past. Sirius only had a seconds warning before he saw Marlene sprinting toward he, Remus, and Peter. She shouted each of their names as she embraced them in a bone crunching hug. Marlene was a petite young witch beginning her fifth year but her excitement gave her the strength of two Hagrids. They had met the year before when Marlene was being teased by Sirius' brother Regulus and James had raced in to defend her. After that it was common to see the curly haired witch tagging along with the Marauders and they had all become quite fond of her. Now, as Sirius looked down at the beaming little witch he realized how much he had missed the laughs Marlene provided.

The four talked for a while about nothing in particular until they were certain they first years had retired for the night. They then slowly began to make their way through the thinning crowds saying their goodnights to those who they knew and liked, but scowling at those they didn't. That's when Sirius saw him. For the first time in months he looked upon his younger brother Regulus. For two people who looked so similar, they couldn't be more different. Regulus had Sirius' elegant black curls, noble face, and stormy grey eyes. However, unlike Sirius, Regulus' eyes did not have the same sparkle as Sirius'. And, anyone who knew Sirius knew that the lines on his face were due to laughing, but someone who looked at Regulus just knew he was surrounded by such guilt and anger. That guilt and anger was so strong that it wiped nearly all of the handsomeness from Regulus' face and turned it into something almost monstrous. Sirius did not know what exactly Regulus' home life was like now that he had moved in with the Potters. When Sirius still lived with the Blacks he took the brunt of his parent's anger and frustration. Now that he was gone he suspected it was now Regulus' burden to bear punishment for the Black's fall from grace.

Regulus looked up as if he knew his elder brother was watching from afar. Their eyes met and for a second Sirius could see the brother he used to be so close to before Hogwarts. But it was like looking at a childhood friend that you hadn't seen for years, they looked so different and although you both had great memories together, you both know your time has passed. Nothing can revive the past.

Regulus looked away after a moment and Sirius had to rush to catch up to his friends who were already halfway down the corridor.

*** Hey! I know I need to work on dialogue but, like I said, this is my first FanFiction and I'm also trying to give you some information on characters you will be seeing. BTW the part that took place in the train station is set in the future… almost like a flashback but in the future (Order of the Phoenix). The story really takes place in Sirius' 6****th**** and 7****th**** years. **

**** Reviews are encouraged because I really need help!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I hear James groan through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes. "Double potions with Slytherin followed by Charms with Hufflepuff and Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. They could have at least thrown in enough time for me to drown myself in the Black Lake. Slytherins are bad enough but seriously, Charms with Hufflepuff? We will be lucky if we get out with all of our limbs attached." He has a point. Hufflepuffs of our year aren't really talented when it comes to wand work, especially Patil.

I shrug my shoulders and turn my attention to the giant plate of sausage sitting in front of me as Lily strolls by. Damn, with the way she smiled at James last night when we got to the common room, I'm starting to think James may really be right about this being their year. I'm happy for the bloke.

I stand up as Remus announces that if we don't get moving we will be late for class. Double Potions. With Slytherin. Oh, the joy.

We slip into class with just enough time to look around the room to see who exactly we are with. Now that Malfoy is gone I suspect Slytherin has gotten itself a new king. And that king is sitting right among the midst of Slytherins crowding the back corner. He turns and meets my eyes.

Regulus has always been the smarter of us two, especially when it comes to potions, and with him being only a year younger than I am, I am not at all surprised that he was placed in a N.E.W.T level class. When shit would hit the fan at our house you could almost always find Regulus hiding in some corner of the library, nose stuck in a Potions textbook, avoiding the anger and arguments of the family. No, I am not surprised at all, unlike James, who is having a hushed conversation about how Reg got into a N.E.W.T class with a much less interested Remus behind my back. As Reg turns his back I go find a seat next to Remus and James who, under Remus' instruction, took seats near the front of the class by a window.

Halfway through Slughorn's lecture something hits me. I look down and find a crumpled piece of paper. Picking it up I see James waving frantically for me to open it.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked in an irritated voice. That man really hates being interrupted.

"Why yes sir, I do," James replied, ever the smart ass.

"Well, sit on your hands then because I don't think any Potion I brew can fix you," He said getting a laugh out of the whole class as he turned back to his lecture on healing potions.

I unravel the note and begin reading.

_How the hell did your brother get into this class? Why didn't you warn me? Who is the blonde? She's a Gryffindor in the middle of the snake pit! -J_

I had no idea how to answer the first two questions. I swung my head around to look for the blonde girl James was talking about. She was easy to find, hell, I'm shocked I didn't notice her when I walked in. She is the kind of girl people notice. Not because she had big hair, he shirt was halfway unbuttoned, or because her skirt was real short like most other girls at Hogwarts. People notice her because of her corn silk hair, porcelain skin, and green eyes. She was like an angel. An angel with big green eyes. Eyes that were trained on me.

I snapped my head around so fast black dots dance through my vision for a second. I replied to James in five words.

_I'm going to find out_

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I got a job (then quit it) and went out of town for a while to go to a Kenny Chesney concert. Anyway, I'm still working on dialogue but there was a little in this chapter. Comment please because I need help. 3**


	4. Chapter 3

"So you ready for next weekend? Full moon's coming up and it'd be nice to get out of this damn castle," I asked Remus after lunch. We were on our way to Defense and I had avoided James ever since potions ended, not wanting to talk about the blonde girl seated beside my brother.

"Yeah man, but you know how it is. If I could choose this and not be forced to it would be a hell of a lot easier. And I wish you, James, and Peter didn't have to see me like that. Thank Merlin for Wolfsbane or you guys could have ended up as a snack for the beast." Remus is always like that. Whenever we talk about the werewolf it is always "the beast", as if it wasn't a part of him. Although I can't blame the guy for not liking the hand that was dealt to him. I am like that when it comes to talk of home and Reg. But I can say that while I had a bad hand, I've seen worse in Remus.

"Well mate, I don't think James or Pete would be very appetizing, I mean, you've smelled them. Unless Eau de Funk appeals to you, I think they're safe." I said as we strolled through the door laughing.

"Who do you think it'll be this year?" Remus whispered. It was a good question. Hogwarts hadn't been able to keep a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher since 1945 when Professor Merrythought taught it. Last year was the worst; Professor Hook was terrified of sudden noises so just closing a book made her jump. So, naturally, the entire class spent the year slamming books and we didn't learn a thing. She left just before O.W.L's after having an emotional breakdown during a class, and we spent the rest of the year getting looked after by Filch.

"I dunno mate, but whoever it is better not be crazy. My marks are low enough as it is" I replied quickly as we took our seats. James wasn't in this class, he had Herbology with Hufflepuff, and so it was just me and Remus. Which is good because with James I never seem to get anything done, but with Remus I do. It's not like I'm dumb or anything, I just don't usually pay attention.

Remus and I take our seats and open our textbooks to the page number written on the board. Yet again we start the year off learning about safety and when to use defensive spells. I don't even know why that stuff is even in the textbook. You'd think that by 6th year people would be able to remember the safety measures and when it is appropriate to use them. It can't be that hard to figure out, it's mostly common sense.

When we finish the section there is still no sign of our teacher. Half of the class is talking and making noise. Some people are still reading. A couple have left class. And the girl behind me is asking Remus if we should go find a professor to figure out where our professor has slipped off to.

Just as she stand up to leave the door to the professor's private office bursts open and out walks the oldest woman I have ever seen in my life.

"Merlin how is that lady even still alive? She looks ancient." Remus whispered to me. I grinned. He was right this woman couldn't have been 4 feet tall and was covered in wrinkles. Her hair was white and she had little silver spectacles. She looked older than Dumbledore, and he was pretty old. And right behind our new professor walked the blonde girl from Potions. Just My Shitty Luck. Damn, I felt so stupid after giving that note to James. Yea I've had a few girlfriends and a lot of offers for shags but I'm usually real quiet about the girls I go after. James is my best mate, but I don't even tell him about my time with girls. Saying that I was going to find out who she is my have seemed innocent to him but what I was thinking after I gave him the note definitely was not.

Blondie took a seat in the back of the classroom and Professor What's-Her-Name walked to the front of the class.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Collins. I heard that last year you had a little trouble with your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher so I came to Hogwarts," she introduced herself in a strong voice, not at all what I expected judging by her appearance "This year you will be learning several useful skills such as non verbal spells, and you will even be attempting to conjure a Patronus. Every day you will be given a chapter in your textbook to read, we will discuss what you read, and then put it to practice. Is that understood?" she paused "Very well. Let's get started."

I had a free period after Defense so I made my way to the library alone, lost in my thoughts. Today hasn't really been that bad, if you don't count being stuck with Slytherins for most of the day and seeing some girl you don't even know everywhere. The new professor, Professor Collins, is actually pretty funny and is really relaxed. But still, there were bad parts too. Its hard to escape your own thoughts and that's where my day usually goes downhill. I'll be safe from my thoughts in the library where I can sit down in one of the big chairs hidden throughout the library, nose tucked inside the pages of a textbook. I don't usually read, but James is in the hospital wing after putting his finger in a Mandrake's mouth and needs a few stitches. Without him my source of entertainment is gone, so really what else can I occupy myself with. Peter? Nah, he's too jumpy. Remus went off to talk to Slughorn about Wolfsbane for this weekend.

Everyone else is studying. I don't get why teachers give out so much homework on the first day. I mean - _**Wham.**_

I collapse on the floor head throbbing as I realize someone just hit me with the door to the library. I feel light hands on my forehead but keep my eyes closed torn between praying this is a nightmare and hoping no one else saw. I feel something warm trickle down the side of my face and vaguely recognize the feeling of bleeding.

I crack open my eyes just a tiny bit and snap them closed as I groaned. Why her? Of all people in this damn castle she has to be the person to hit me with a door, knock me flat on my ass, and make me bleed? Wow I'm a real macho ladies man now, huh?

"Dammit. I'm so sorry please open your eyes. Merlin why'd I not see him. I'm so sorry," she kept up her rambling but I paid no mind to the words she said. I listened to the way she said them. Her voice was full of worry and concern that I've never heard before, much less ever had directed at me. Like she actually cared.

And the thought of that humiliated me. And that humiliation made anger course through my veins. I opened my eyes and sat up, ignoring the spinning of my head or the black dots dancing in front of my eyes.

"Watch it will you." I snapped. She seemed flustered by my tone and momentarily angry, but then a look of total patience came over her face and I felt like an ass. Which pissed me off even more.

"Just let me take care of your head. Its bleeding." she said quietly, as if she were talking to a child, reaching for me at the same time.

"Never mind my head just get your damn hands off of me," I said, shoving her hands away from my head and forcing myself to stand up. "Just watch where you're going." I growled turning around.

"Ok," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I looked back for a moment and took in the sight of her on her knees with her hands in her lap and a sorry expression on her face.

I've always known I had a temper but I've usually been able to control it, but seeing her there like that brought out more anger and I knew immediately that I was never mad at her. I had no right to be. I wasn't paying attention and had gotten mad at someone I don't even know because I was embarrassed. And when I let my anger travel through my mouth, I had pissed myself off even more. I felt like a total ass now but there was nothing to be done. It's not exactly easy to apologize in that situation. For me it's not easy to apologize at all.

I give her a sorry smile and she nods to me as if she read my thoughts about being angry at myself.

I turn and head in the direction of my common room. My head isn't bleeding enough to go to the hospital wing, and besides, I'm good with healing spells.

Back in the common room Lily is making a fuss over James, and he sure is milking the whole injured thing. The funny part is that his bandages make it look a lot worse than it really is. He only needed four stitches, but Madam Pomfrey wrapped up his whole finger. What I want to know is what gave my best mate the brilliant idea of putting his finger in the mouth of a grown mandrake.

Then Gideon comes in through the portrait dragging an unhappy looking Arthur Weasley through the entrance by the ear. It reminds me of what Mrs. Potter did to James last Christmas when she caught him snooping through our presents on Christmas Eve. The poor bloke couldn't help it though. He found two broom boxes in the trash they day before and knew they were for us.

Gideon dragged Arthur to where we were sitting and pulled two chairs over.

"I just caught this bloke snogging my sister on the third floor." He growled obviously unhappy about it "I want to show him all the people who will light his ass on fire if he ever hurts her. So I want you to raise you hand if you would do so to protect Molly." All hands shot up, even a reluctant Lily. We were all laughing except Gid who was obviously very serious about his threat. I was too. And I knew James was on board with it. Molly was like a sister to us.

It was Arthur's face we were laughing at. Poor bloke looked like he had just seen his short life flash before his eyes, he probably did. Too bad he didn't know, like all of us at the table, that the only way Gideon and Fabian would ever be okay with Arthur's relationship with Molly is if Arthur stood up to the Prewitt brothers. That's the kind of commitment they wanted to see from any bloke who wanted to be with Molly, which want a small thing because neither of the Prewitt brothers could be classified as anything but huge.

We were still laughing when Gideon dragged Arthur through the portrait hole, probably to deliver him back to a angry Molly. It didn't matter; she would get over it and go back to adoring her brothers in no time at all. I guess that's what a family is. The thought saddens me immensely. I have never had a real family. I feel a pang of jealousy for Molly. She probably never realized how priceless that kind of love is. If I had it I would never let it go. I don't think I could if I tried.

**Hey guys! I just couldn't stop writing. I think I might be getting better at this dialogue thing.**

**Comment please!**


	5. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning my head was still throbbing. I used a healing spell to get rid of the cut but there wasn't really anything I could do about the egg size lump on my forehead. Luckily my hair is long enough to cover most of it. I look around the room as I climb out of bed and notice that Remus has already left for breakfast. He probably was up all night with the insomnia he usually gets around the full moon. This month it falls on Friday and Saturday, so I only have to wait one more day before I can truly be Padfoot for longer than five minutes.

Remus was really against us becoming Animagi, but I don't understand why. We keep him company and nurse him back to health every time he changes. Last year we even protected him from a hippogriff that went mad in the Forbidden Forest. We all know Remus wants to be able to take care of himself, and we let him have his pride, but it's not easy for a guy's best mates to watch him go through hell and not try to help. I shake my thoughts away as I pull on the rest of my robes and head down the stairs.

As I pass by the couch I notice blonde hair spilling over a pillow and automatically change direction, heading for the couch. I thought about my treatment of the blonde girl for hours yesterday and, decided that no matter how difficult it is for me to do, I will apologize to her. I approach the couch slowly so I don't startle the sleeping girl and lightly tap her shoulder. She comes awake with a jolt, withdrawing her wand as she does so.

It took me half a second to realize that this was not the same girl I talked to yesterday. I should have realized earlier; her hair was much too yellow, not at all the corn silk hair I was expecting to find, and this girl was much too tan to be Blondie. I apologize and quickly make my exit without a single glance back.

Today during Potions, she is sitting as far away from the Slytherins as she can manage without cramming herself into the wall. She is sitting two desks in front of me and James, working with Marlene. I can tell from the constant giggles of Marlene that the two are having a good time.

I want to hear Blondie laugh. Hell, I want to know Blondie's name.

I take the opportunity of James collecting Potions ingredients to scribble down a quick note to her.

_Hi. Sorry I was an ass yesterday. Can we start over? Hi my name is Sirius. What is yours?_

I folded it and threw it at her table quickly before James could get here and read it. He is just getting back from collecting ingredients. James is a mess when it comes to Potions and we made an agreement in our first year that if he read the directions out to me and got the ingredients then I would handle the potion itself. It's worked out pretty well with us. James did average in his O.W.L and I did outstanding.

"Alright mate it's in your hands now. Just don't get anything on me and you get to keep those pretty locks on your head." James says in a half mocking half suspenseful tone. He did cut my hair once in third year. I'm just glad madam Pomfrey could fix it, it was a disaster.

I look forward to see if she's gotten the note yet. She looks back and meets my eyes for a split second. I'll take that as a "No, we will not start over asshole" and turn back to my potion.

I make my way to the library after Defense. We didn't really do anything, but Professor Collins says the school requires the Defense class to spend a certain amount of time on safety in the class room which is hogwash since we have been here for six years and have never had an accident. I need to study though. Charms were never my strongpoint in school and I have to spend more time studying charms than everything else combined.

I am careful to watch where I walk as I approach the library. As I step inside I smell books. Yes, as weird as it sounds, books have a smell and I happen to enjoy that smell. I look around for one of the big cushiony chairs and spot one in a back corner. When I get there I find the accompanying chair is already occupied by no other than Blondie. The real Blondie this time. She looks up as I take the chair diagonally to her.

"Don't worry I won't bother you," I say trying to sound as dry as possible. Evidently it works and she turns back to her novel for a moment before closing it and leaning forward.

"You know it's funny when people assume things when you don't reply to them immediately," she says in an irritated tone pulling my note from her pocket "and then they treat you like shit when you finally do." She sat back reopening her book like what she said was something I was used to.

The thing is, I'm not used to being spoken to like that by anyone. No students, teachers, friends, or even my own parents have ever said anything so brutally honest about my behavior. Sure there may have been whispers behind my back but I've never had someone take a shot at me like that to my face.

"Shit, I'm sorry. For yesterday and today. That's all I wanted to tell you." I stand and begin walking away to find a different chair.

"Its Mary," she says suddenly, not looking up from her book. "My name is Mary McQuillen."

I stop in my tracks at her saying this. Somehow, to me, her telling me her name seemed monumental. I turn around and find her giving me a small smile which I return immediately.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mary." I say softly as I turn to exit the library.

**Comment please!**


End file.
